Felina Schnell
Felina Schnell is the daughter of the princess from How Six Made Their Way in the World by the Brothers Grimm. Info Name: Felina Schnell Age: 15 Parent's Story: How Six Made Their Way in the World Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Maxima Drosselbart Secret Heart's Desire: To keep all my riches and prevent that stupid soldier from outwitting me. My "Magic" Touch: I am quite fast on my feet. Storybook Romance Status: Only a prince will do. NO. Commoners. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm totally spoiled and snobby. Favorite Subject: Princessology. It's a great class to show off how princessy you are. Least Favorite Subject: Chemythstry. I am not soiling my beautiful clothes.. Best Friend Forever After: All the girls in my clique. Character Appearance Felina is above average height, with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a pink dress with ribbons and laces. Personality Felina is a bona fide "queen bee". She is arrogant, spoiled, catty, and manipulative. She tends to think that the world revolves around her, and doesn't like it when students don't kowtow to her. She and her girl posse spend their time spreading rumors and gossiping about other kids. Biography Ciao, darling! I'm Felina Schnell. My mother was a princess whose father came into conflict with a soldier, who was salty about being paid only three coins. (Mind you, three coins is A LOT.) He swore to get all their treasure, and recruited a bunch of morons to fight against them. My mom's role was to race the soldier. If he won, he could marry her, but if she won, he would be killed. The soldier got his quick-footed servant to do the job, but he fell asleep, and the princess made sure his pitcher would be empty. But of course, the servant managed to beat her anyway - and refill his pitcher. And through other escapades, the stupid soldier stole all my grandpa's treasure. Lucky for us, my grandpa managed to make it rich again via the stock market, and my family got many more gold coins. My grandpa was able to marry my mom off to a handsome prince. My grandpa died three years ago, and since my mom would rather see her husband on the throne than herself, my dad became the new king. I'm an only child, which means that I get extra attention. I go to Ever After High. I've formed my own clique called the Diamond Dazzlers, a group of princesses who are sassy, spoiled, stylish, and superior to all those filthy peasants. I'm the queen bee, which means I'm in charge - the queen can do as she likes! Our clique does lots of great things. We have gossip on all the school girls (and boys), and we keep our own little pink book. The little pink book has gossip on just about everyone. If you do something stupid, you get in the book. If you don't bow to your princess, you also get in the book. I'm very swift on my feet, although I don't have any intent to join the track team. Sports aren't for princesses - the only sport we do is being pretty and popular. I also follow fashion and have all the latest haute couture brands. I'm not thrilled with the idea of me losing to a common soldier. Commoners are not supposed to put themselves on equal footing with gentry. That soldier and his pathetic little peanut gallery are going to pay for this - and they're going to end up poorer than before. Ha! Trivia *Felina's surname means "fast" in German. *Felina has a pet pink poodle named Marie Antoinette. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:German Category:How Six Made Their Way in the World